Bees in a hive
by Bri1224
Summary: Edward and Bella are only 5 when their parents die. Edward and Bella have always had a thing for each other. What will happen when Carlisle finds the 2 young children? Please read and review! Rated T for language and sugesstive scenes!
1. Bees in a hive

**Bees in a hive**

**Carlisle's POV**

I was out hunting in the middle of the woods on a Friday afternoon. It was drizzling out; a typical day in Forks. It had been a long week at the hospital. On Monday, we had 2 pairs of couples who supposedly got attacked by an animal. I knew better though. I could tell by the wounds that this was an animal but not the kind that the doctors thought of. These couples got attacked by vampires. They supposedly had children. One of the couples had a son named Edward and the other was named Isabella. I personally knew the couples. I had been treating their children since they were both just infants. They are now about 5 years old. They obviously like each other. It's very cute in fact. They hover around each other like bees in a hive as my wife, Esme, put it. It was a shame to see that their parents got attacked. To make it worse, the paramedics said that they couldn't find the children. They think the animal took them. I knew that couldn't be good.

I focused on a smell that hit my senses. It took me about a mile north. I stood there for a few seconds. I heard 2 pairs of heartbeats very close to me. When I looked around I saw no animals so I listen further and I heard voices.

"It's ok, Bella, I'll get us out of here." I heard a young voice say. I recognized it immediately. It was the voice of Edward. I followed his scent and found out he was near Bella. I found a path of bushes and heard a very rapid heartbeat. One of the children was scared. I saw Edward poke his little head out of the bushes and he saw me and smiled. He frowned and went back into the bushes. I pulled the bushes back to reveal Edward holding a small and sick looking Bella in the cradle of his arms. Edward was a strong little boy. He was sitting Indian style with Bella in his lap. He looked at me with worried eyes. He tried to hand her to me but his 5 year old arms wouldn't let him. Instead I squatted down and sat across from him. I tried to take Bella from him but she clung to his shirt. I noticed he didn't have a jacket on, but it was around Bella.

"Bella, Carlisle is here. He can help us." Edward told her. Her eyes snapped open and strait to me. She smiled and I took her from Edward.

"She's just really weak, Dr. Cullen." Edward was always polite. His first words were 'please and thank you'.

"I'm going to take you guy's home with me." I told them. They both nodded and I picked them both up. I ran home at vampire speed. They didn't seem to mind. I got home and no one was to be found. Alice and Jasper were out hunting and Esme was shopping. (No Rosalie and Emmett, yet!!) I took Bella and Edward up to Alice and Jasper's room. I gave Edward one of Jasper's smallest shirts and gave Bella one of Alice's shirts. We went downstairs and to the kitchen. I didn't know how long they have been with out food. I was glad Esme kept some human food in the house for props. They were both sitting at the island.

"What do you guy's want to eat?" I asked. Edward was sitting very close to Bella. Bella was leaning towards Edward. I wanted to take a picture so bad!

"Whatever Bella wants." Edward said. He looked at Bella. She giggled and looked down.

"Whatever Edward wants." She countered. They were just too cute! There heads snapped up to looked at each other. They smiled and looked at me.

"Macaroni and cheese!" They both yelled in unison. Esme was going to love them. I began to cook the noodles when Esme came in. She knew about the kids parents. She dropped her bags and her jaw dropped to he floor.


	2. House guests

**House guests**

**Esme's POV**

I was on my way home from shopping. I loved to shop, but I have no one to shop for. I would love to have children. I have Alice and Jasper, but they are all grown up. They don't need a mom. They call me 'mom' but I know that they don't have to. I still love it. They can easily live on there own, well not legally. They will always be 17, but Jasper can always make fake ID's.

I drove up to the house and smelled something that wasn't right. I smelled like humans. I guess they are doctors from the hospital. Someone was cooking noodles. It also smelled like they might be burning them. It was obviously Carlisle who was cooking. I walked into the house and saw 2 small children probably 4 or 5 years old. I knew the children, and I knew there parents died. I dropped my bags and my jaw went slack.

"Aunty Esme!" Bella yelled. She ran up and gave me a hug. I squatted and waited for Edward to come. He didn't like to say it out loud, but both of them think of me as an aunt. He ran up and gave me a hug. I stood up and the children went back to sitting at the island.

"Carlisle, can I talk to you." Carlisle gave up on trying to cook the noodles, and turned to me and we walked up stairs.

"Why are they here? I thought the vampire took them." I asked.

"I found them when I was out hunting. Edward was trying to protect Bella. Oh, I got a picture, they are so cute." He handed me his cell phone and I saw Edward and Bella in Alice's closet. They were facing away from the camera. Edward's hand was in Bella's; it was the cutest thing I have ever seen.

"And I didn't tell them to do that. I found them in Alice's closet. When they heard the camera go off, they spun around hand dropped each others hand. They both blushed and walked away. I think they don't want us to know they like each other." He told me.

"We don't like each other!" Edward and Bella yelled. They were standing right behind the closed door. They realized that they yelled in unison and giggled. They were adorable!

"Kids, can you go downstairs?" I asked. They went downstairs and I turned to Carlisle. I had a cute smile on my face. He knew I wanted to keep them here. He sighed and nodded. I kissed his cheek and went downstairs. The kids were on the couch watching sponge bob. Edwards arm was around Bella's shoulders and Bella was leaning into him. It was friggin cute!!! I went into the kitchen to make their dinner. I made chicken nuggets and macaroni and cheese. When it was done, I put some food on a pink plate and some on a blue plate.

"Kids, it's time to eat." I called. They both came in a sat down and ate. After they were done, I walked them upstairs.

"What about bathes?" Bella asked.

"Ok, come on." I walked in the bathroom.

"I can't take a bath with Edward! He's a boy!" Bella yelled. Edward was nodding.

"True, Carlisle will give Edward a bath and Bella I'll give you one." They nodded and Carlisle was across the hall in the other bathroom running the bath water. Edward was looking at Bella then the Bathroom. I don't think he wanted to leave. Carlisle came over and almost dragged him away from Bella. Bella wasn't very happy either. I ran the bath water and Bella got in. I washed her hair with strawberry shampoo with she played with a duck.

"So, aunt Esme, I know what happened to my parents, so are we going to live with you?" Bella asked.

"Well, I guess you could." I smiled and she got out of the tub. I dried her off and put her in one of my tee shirts. I gave her a pair of Alice's under wear. I had to tie the sides up so they didn't fall down. We walked out at the same time Carlisle and Edward did. Edward was wearing one of Jasper's shirts and tied up boxers. You could see the edge of them under the shirt.

"Mom! Dad! We're home!" Jasper yelled. Alice and he have been watching TV too much.

"Yeah, if you're busy we don't need to know." Alice yelled. The kids little heads snapped up and they smiled. They knew Alice and Jasper. Alice and Jasper would baby-sit them.

"Jasper, Alice!" They yelled. They ran downstairs and strait into Alice's arms. They knew Jasper liked them, that he just was sick a lot so he couldn't touch them. They bought it.

"Mom, are they staying here?" Alice squeaked. I nodded and she squealed. She took the kids up to hers and Jasper room. After about 5 minutes Alice and Jasper came down stairs. I was about to ask where the kids were, but my pixie daughter beat me to it.

"They fell asleep." She sounded bored. I went up stairs and sure enough Edward and Bella were in Alice's bed. They were both curled up facing each other. They were holding hand too! I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep from saying 'AWW!!' They were the cutest kids ever!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**please revieW!!! I'm home sick today and I decided to write because I love you guys!! I really want more reviews!!! Please spread the word about my story!!! If you love it you will do it!! I get like 56 hits a day but I want more!! Please read my other stories!!!! Reiew please!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

**Esme's POV**

I went back downstairs; Alice and Jasper were on the couch. I sat down across from them.

"So, do they know?" Alice asked.

"Well, Carlisle said that he ran with them and they know we are cold, but I don't think they know why." I told her.

"Well, are we going to tell them?" Jasper asked.

"I don't think we should. If they do find out, the Volturi would come after them. I think we should wait a while." I said. I sat back and watched about 30 minutes of TV until I heard a faint cry from upstairs.

"Its ok Bella, I'm here. We're at Carlisle's house, its ok." Edward said. I ran upstairs and cracked the door open. Edward was hugging Bella. I walked in, but Edward kept his eyes closed in Bella's hair. I sat down on the bed. I placed my hand on Bella's shoulder. She looked at me. Her eyes were red and puffy. What was she so upset about. Was she scared?

"I had a bad dream." With that, Bella crawled up into my lap and rested her head on my chest. I leaned against the head board and rocked her from side to side. Edward pulled up a pillow and rested up against my leg and lay down. They were both asleep within minutes. I sat with them the whole night. Bella actually started to mumble in her sleep.

"My new mommy is aunty Esme." She mumbled. I smiled and would be crying if I could. Alice came upstairs just before dawn and warned me that the kids would be waking up soon. I silently thanked her and watched my new children. I was glad that they lived with us. I was watching the sun rise begin to get covered by the normal Forks clouds when the kids woke up. They looked around and rubbed their eyes. A few seconds later, Alice busted through the door with over 15 huge bags of clothes in her tiny arms.

"Time to get dressed!" She squealed. The children were used to her sense of fashion and ran up to her. She handed Edward a pair of boxers and told him to put them on with nothing else. Edward went to the bathroom and was done in less than 20 seconds. He was a fast one wasn't he? Edward walked up and hid behind me quickly. Bella looked at him and he blushed and looked down. I squatted to his level.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't have any pants on." He told me in only a small whisper. I chuckled.

"It's ok, no one cares." I told him. In fact, Jasper would walk around in only boxers from time to time. He stepped from behind me and stood next to Bella, who blushed. Alice handed him a pair of dark jeans with a dark blue button up shirt. He went into the bathroom to change and was out in less than 45 seconds. We ushered him out of the room so we could dress Bella. She was going to be the most spoiled little girl in history. Alice pulled Bella into the bathroom and when she came out, Bella was dressed in black leggings and a white and black striped skirt and a black tank top. SHE LOOKED SOOO CUTE! We all went downstairs for breakfast. As soon as we were out of the room, Bella went straight to Edward. They walked downstairs hand in hand. When we got downstairs, I saw my worst nightmare staring me dead in the eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry!! I had to end it there!! I know it's short; I've been super busy lately!! I write a lot of stories these days! I actually have a story that isn't related to Twilight but if you want to read it, send me your email!!**


	4. New name!

**As you know, my name has been changed!! Its still me! I just decided to change my name!! Please keep reading!! Its still BIGGEST-TWILIGHT-NERD!! Just a new name!!**


	5. Trailer!

**Trailer!!**

**Esme's POV**

**Ok, This is a teaser, Kind of like a trailer for a new movie (NEW MOON!!!) It leaves you wanting more!! Please read!!**

I pulled the kids behind me. My worst nightmare had come true. Alice and Jasper froze in place after they came down the stairs. There eyes were wide with horror.

"Alice, Jasper, Take the kids upstairs" I ordered. Alice came up to me, her eyes never leaving our intruder, and picked up the children and ran upstairs at full speed. Jasper was right behind her. I waited until I heard the thud of the lock to Carlisle's study. It was the only vampire safe place in our house.

"What are you doing here?" I spat. Our intruder grabbed me by the neck and pinned me up against the wall. His lips were next to my ear. It made me very uncomfortable. His breathing was cold and was a very bad feeling. I growled at him and hissed with all my might to get free, but it was no use. He made sure I was quiet before he continued.

"You have humans in your home. And for that you shall die." The enemy stated before biting into my neck.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I hope this did leave you wanting more!! Please stay tuned for more story later today!!!!!! PLEASE COME BACK IN AN HOUR OR SO TO READ MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Danger!

**Danger**

**Esme's POV**

I pulled the kids behind me. My worst nightmare had come true. Alice and Jasper froze in place after they came down the stairs. There eyes were wide with horror.

"Alice, Jasper, Take the kids upstairs" I ordered. Alice came up to me, her eyes never leaving our intruder, and picked up the children and ran upstairs at full speed. Jasper was right behind her. I waited until I heard the thud of the lock to Carlisle's study. It was the only vampire safe place in our house.

"What are you doing here?" I spat. Our intruder grabbed me by the neck and pinned me up against the wall. His lips were next to my ear. It made me very uncomfortable. His breathing was cold and was a very bad feeling. I growled at him and hissed with all my might to get free, but it was no use. He made sure I was quiet before he continued.

"You have humans in your home. And for that you shall die." The enemy stated before biting into my neck. I screamed in pure agony. Although I'm vampire, it still hurts to be bitten. I tried to push the intruder off me, but my struggle was no use. Carlisle busted the door in an effort to get to me. He pulled the intruder off me and threw him on the floor. I fell to my knees. I rubbed my injured throat. Carlisle was busy with the intruder. I saw out of the corner of my eye that the intruder got out of Carlisle's hold and ran upstairs. I heard a large crash and ran upstairs. What I saw before me was completely gut wrenching. The metal door to the study was across the hall. Alice was holding a very scared Edward in her arms. The bed was flung to the other side of the room and Jasper had his arm around Alice and Edward. He seemed in control. I looked around but didn't find what I was looking for.

"He took her" Alice said. The evil intruder had taken my daughter! I ran up to Edward and took him into my arms. He had been crying.

"They took Bella mommy." He cried. I held him tighter to me.

"It's ok Edward, Mommy and Daddy will find her." I cooed. I kissed his forehead and gave him back to Alice. Carlisle and I set out to find our daughter.

**Alice's POV**

Jasper and I turned back to Edward. He was sitting at our old piano. Carlisle once told us that Edward's parents had signed him up for piano lessons. Edward loved to play, and he also knew we had a piano, so why didn't he ask to play?

I turned my attention back to Edward. He had taken a seat on the piano bench. He began to play a soft tune. It was sweet and bitter at the same time. It sounded like it came from the soul. It was a simple song, but it was so sad. Jasper and I would be crying if we could. I walked over to Edward and picked him up. I held him to my chest.

"What happens if Mommy can't find Bella?" He cried.

"Don't worry, Mommy will find Bella. I'll make sure of it." I told him. Jasper came up to me and held his arms out. He wanted to hold Edward. I looked at him doubtfully. He just nodded. I handed Edward to Jasper. Edward looked up and Jasper and smiled. Jasper just held him closer to him. It was too cute! I guess Edward and Bella could make anything cute. Edward soon fell asleep. I told jasper to put Edward upstairs until I recalled that day. Someone might try to take him. Jasper just held Edward as we watched some mindless TV. Jasper started to talk to me.

"Why do you think they attacked us?" He asked.

"I don't know." I told him

"But, They obey the law." He added.

"I know, why would Aro Volturi attack us? By him self?" I contemplated.


	7. Aro's death

**Aro's death**

**Esme's POV**

I can't believe that Aro Volturi took my Bella. Why? Why would he only take Bella? I heard an ear shattering scream. I picked up my pace. I ran until I came across a clearing. Aro was there and so was Bella. But I couldn't see her. I peeked through the bushes. I saw that Aro was circling little Bella. But he didn't attack. I saw the reason why. She had a stick in her hand. It wasn't a normal stick, it was on fire. It was almost like a torch. I saw a camp near by. She must have gotten it from there. Carlisle found me and almost ran in after Bella. I held him back. I gave him a look telling him to wait.

"My little Bella, You are very brave." Aro stated. Bella said nothing. She was very serious. My baby was about to go up against a vampire. Bella inched closer to Aro, and he backed up. Carlisle adjusted himself and he snapped a twig. Aro heard that and he looked in our direction. Bella took the opportunity and touch the fire to him. He was suddenly engulfed in flames and Bella ran away. I ran after her and Carlisle went to finish off Aro. I followed her scent. She was hiding behind a large tree. I could hear her whimper. I stop a few feet from the tree. I didn't want to startle her.

"Bella, its mommy" I told her. Her little head poked out from behind the tree. She smiled and ran into my awaiting arms.

"What happened?" I couldn't explain to her that we were vampires. She would have to wait to know that.

"Um, He caught on fire." Was all I could tell her. She nodded and I headed back to the clearing with Bella in my arms. Carlisle was waiting against a tree. The fire was dying down.

"Daddy!" Bella literally jumped out of my arms and into Carlisle's. She would be interesting when she was a vampire; if that's what she wanted.

"Can we go home now? I would like to see Edward." She and Edward had the most proper English I have ever seen.

"Of course, Bella." I told her. She scurried onto Carlisle's back and clung tightly to him. I reached back and held her to him by her back, just in case. We ran home, When We got home, we didn't even get a chance to step on the first step of 15 steps to the porch. The door flung open and Bella shimmied off Carlisle's back. Edward came running out and wrapped Bella in a hug. After a few seconds, Bella wanted out.

"Ok, Edward, You can stop hugging me. You're going to give me cooties!!" She screamed. Edward let go of her and went back running into the house. She followed after him. We heard a crash followed by an 'oopps!' I laughed and went inside with Carlisle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know that this is a supa short chapter!!! I get it!**


End file.
